I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains generally to digital signal processors, and more specifically to an instruction queue and method of operation.
II. Background
Digital signal processors are specialized microprocessors that are capable of executing operations with speed. Digital signal processors (DSPs) are commonly embedded in a variety of devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, and portable computing systems. The reduction of power consumption in these portable and mobile devices is an important design goal in order to maximize battery life. As functionality for these mobile devices expand to include multimedia and graphics applications, power consumption has become one of the most significant design and implementation considerations.